


Something Off

by righteousgonewrong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, around current canon, because I want this to happen so badly you don't even know, takes place season ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousgonewrong/pseuds/righteousgonewrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a seemingly normal hunt when they're confronted by an old acquaintance. Mr. Inigo Montoya himself, armed with knowledge he's sure will help him kill Dean Winchester once and for all.</p>
<p>This is how I want the boys' reunion with Cole to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Off

Dean had forgotten about him.

He supposed that was his first mistake. Writing the man off as an insolent child. That, and assuming he was sane enough not to come after an all powerful spawn of Hell.

But Cole Trenton didn't give up that easily, it seemed.

They had been on a hunt when it happened. Nothing too big, just a couple vamps. Things had been going well, both on the hunt and off. Aside from the incident with the shifter, it was almost like things were normal again. 

Until Cole showed up again. 

Apparently he had followed the same trail they had to the vampires, anticipating the brother's movements with all the finesse of a hunter and all the obsessiveness of a psychopath. He had planted his own false evidence, luring the brothers right into his trap.

Dean knew something was wrong the second they stepped in the room. Sam caught on when Cole walked out from the hallway holding a loaded shotgun.

"Don't bother trying to run," the other man said, his voice shaking with either anger or fear. Maybe both. 

His warning was met with sharp laughter from the elder Winchester, almost startling the younger.

"And what makes you think we'd run from you?" he scoffed. "Last I checked, I kicked your ass."

"Yeah, well I came prepared this time," Cole growled back, kicking the corner of the rug up to reveal thick, red lines. 

"A Devil's Trap?" Sam asked, brow furrowing before turning to relief. If Cole had prepared to fight against a demon, this would be easy enough to deal with.

Dean said nothing. 

"Yes. A Devil's Trap. Which means your pet monster here isn't going anywhere," he spat. He raised the gun, holding it with hands as shaky as his voice. "And if you don't want a bullet through you're heart you'll leave now, Sam."

"This isn't going to work, Cole," Sam argued, hands raising in a gesture of peace. "Look, I don't want to hurt you. But if you don't walk away now... I can't guarantee anything."

"I have the upper hand," the rattled man insisted with a hiss.

"No you don't, Cole." Sam took a slow step, then another, until he was outside the circle. "This thing isn't going to help you. Not anymore."

Finally, Sam noticed something off. Dean. His brother was never one to sit politely by for conversations like this, and he loved proving people wrong. So why was he being so quiet?

"Not against you. But him?" Cole asked, flicking the gun over to Dean. "I did my research. Catch a demon in one of these and they're as good as paralyzed."

"Dean's not a demon. He's cured," Sam said, eyes flickering back to his brother in question. "Dean? Come on."

"Huh?" was the only response, Dean's expression as unmoving as the rest of him.

"What's up with you, man?" Sam asked, the smallest hint of paranoia creeping in. This wasn't right. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Why are you just standing there?"

Dean didn't answer.

_"Dean,"_ Sam repeated, his voice raising though he knew that wasn't the problem. Dean could hear him just fine. But he still wasn't answering, and Sam was starting to freak out. "Walk out of the damned Devil's Trap!"

"I can't, okay?" Dean snapped at last, turning to glare at his brother.

What Sam saw was enough to make his blood run cold and his breath stop. This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be possible. And yet there was no mistaking it. 

Dean's eyes were black.


End file.
